Change
by MyJonggie
Summary: SungJong adalah namja yang selalu mengejar-ngejar Myungsoo. Namun Myungsoo tidak menyukai segala tingkah Laku SungJong yang menurutnya memuakkan. Ch 1. MyungJong! INFINITE fanfiction


`Title : Change

Author : J.A

Cast : Lee Sungjong , Kim Myungsoo aka L

Pair : MyungJong

Leght : 1/?

Genre : Romance, school life

Rate : T

L POV

"L hyung aku bawa bekal untukmu. Makan bareng yuk!" ajak namja itu lagi padaku. Hah , dia lagi dia lagi. Oh Tuhan apa tak ada orang lain yang Kau kirimkan untukku selain dia. Coba saja, sudah kurus, makai kacamata tebal, gigi berkawat, muka jerawatan, rambut kriting. Oh My! Ngga Level kalee… Gerutuku dalam hati.

"tidak" tolakku.

"ayoolah hyung, ini enak loh. Aku sendiri yang membuatnya" bujuknya dengan manja padaku. Haish, liat kelakuaannya. Memuakkan.

"tidak"tolakku lagi.

"sesuap saja hyung" pintanya sambil menyodorkan sesumpit udang pada ku. Oh my… aku sudah tak tahan setiap hari begini …. Oke tingkat kesabaranku cukup sampai disini.

TAK

Kutepis tanganya hingga sumpit yg dipegangnya tadi terlempar.

"YAK! LEE SUNGJONG BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU. AKU MUAK MELIHAT TINGKAH LAKUMU SETIAP HARI. DAN LAGI KAU ITU JELEK. MULAI SEKARANG JANGAN PERNAH MENGGANGGUKU LAGI." Kulihat ia terkejut. Matanya membulat berkaca-kaca dibalik kacamatanya. #apadah-_-

"mi…mianhae hyung" ucapnya terbata-bata. "baik aku takkan lagi mengganggumu" lanjutnya lagi.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti" ketus ku.

"mian menggaunggumu selama ini" ucap nya seraya membukuk dan pergi.

Setelah ia –sungjong- pergi aku kembali meanjutkan kegiatanku yang sempat tertunda sesaat tadi yaitu membaca buku. Tapi, entah rasanya ada yg aneh dengan diriku. Aku merasa gelisah, tidak enak, pokoknya ada yang kurang didiriku. Entah apa itu, aku pun tak tau. Ah, lebih baik pulang.

Author POV

Selama perjalanan L selalu merasa ada yg hilang dari dirinya. Entah apa itu. Ia berusaha untuk tak memikirkan hali itu tapi malah itu yg selalu di pikirannya. Tapi Apa? Apa? Apa? *sengaja diulang biar heboh^^

Saat L melewati etalase toko coklat. L melihat sebuah coklat berbentuk bibir. L jadi teringat saat valentin. Ketika ia mendapat hadiah coklat berbentuk bibir. Awalnya ia sangat bahagia, tapi setelah ia mengetahui siapa yg mengirim coklat itu sesegera mungkin ia memberikan pada temannya yang lain. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Sungjong yang mengirim kan coklat itu.

Tanpa sadar Myungsoo tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu. Haha , menyenangkan memiliki pengemar. Batin Myungsoo.

.

.

.

"aku pulang~" teriak myungsoo, ketika memasuki rumahnya.

"oh, kau sudah pulang. Kau lapar umma baru masak" kata seorang yeoja paruh baya, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah anak dari neneknya L, istri dari appa nya L. umma nya.*apadahkalimatnya

"nanti saja umma. Aku belum lapar, aku ingin tidur" kata L pada ummanya.

.

.

.

"Myungie~~bangun. ayo makan, ini sudah saatnya makan malam" kata umma L. myungie adalah panggilan L dirumah.

"ne umma aku bangun~ euuung~" jawab L bangun sambil mengerang dan mengelap keringatnya. Kenapa L berkeringat? Kalian tau? Mau tau? Atau mau tau banget? #digorok

L tadi bermimpi buruk saat tidur. Kalian tau apa? L memimpikan seseorang yang selama ini ada disetiap episode *lu kate sinetron thor?* mimpi L tiba-tiba mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Menggunakan bahasa jawa lagi #okay, kalimat ini abaikan. L tak tau itu siapa karna setiap memimpikan orang itu wajahnya selalu samar-samar. Jadi, L tak bisa melihat secara utuh.

"myungie~" teriak ummanya dai arah ruang makan.

"ne umma aku datang~"

.

.

.

School

"hey L, aku punya kabar. Entah kabar baik atau buruk untukmu" kata Kim JongIn atau yang sering dipanggil Kai itu pada L.

"kabar apa?" tanya L.

"si cupu itu pindah" kata Kai.

"MWO?!" kejut L.

"apakah ini kabar buruk untuk mu?" tanya Kai binging dengan tingkah L.

"pabbo. Tentu ini kabar yang baik. YEEEEEEE~~~!" teriak L bahagia. Namun ada yang mengganjal jauh di lubuk hatinya.

.

.

.

Setelah kepindahan Sungjong. Hari-hari L terasa sepi, tak ada ajakan-ajakan manja padanya seperti makan siang bersama, belajar bersama, de el el. Tak ada lagi orang mengejar-ngejarnya, ada sih. Tapi tak seperti sungjong. Pokoknya semua beda. L merasa setelah kepindahan sungjong hidupnya jadi tak normal.

.

.

.

2 tahun kemudian

"huwaa~~ tak terasa kita sudah kelas tiga" bangga Dongwoo.

"kalau kuliah nanti kita pisah jangan lupain aku yah" kata Kai dengan wajah (sok) sedih + gaya 4L4Y.

"iya" sekarang Woohyun ikut memasanga wajah seperti kai.

Tak Tak Tak.

Tiga jitakan dari L berhasil mendarat mulus dikepala tiga temannya tadi.

"ya!" teriak ketiganya bersamaan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu…

Seorang namja cantik tengah berjalan dengan anggun di halaman InfinitExo High School.

"aku kembali" gumamnya.

.

.

.

L class

"Ya! Anak-anak, diam semua" teriak Max seonsaengnim saat ia masuk kekelas L. dan itu langsung membuat semua namja di kelas itu terdiam.

"anak-anak kalian hari ini akan kedatangan teman lama" kata Max seonsaengnim. "ayo, masuk. Ambil tempat dudukmu. Soensaengnim akan kekantor" panggil seonsaengnim pada namja itu. (note: InfinitExo adalah sekolah namja)

WUUUSH~~

Begitu namja itu masuk tiba-tiba saja ada angin. Semua mata terpesona melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak, tubuh langsing, kulit putih mulus, mata yang indah, hidung mancung, bibir seksi, sungguh sosok uke idaman setiap seme. Namja itu langsung mengambil tempat duduk di paling belakang. Tepat disebelah L yang sedang tertidur, ya L dari tadi tidur dan tak tau apa.

Okay readers kita tinggalkan L yang lagi tidur.

Semua mata terus memperhatikan namja itu seolah bertanya –siapa-dirimu-?-. namja itu ternyata tanggap tentang tatapan semua orang dikelas itu. Namja itu berdiri dari bangkunya. Semua masih menatapnya.

"annyeong chingudeul~ apa kalian masih ingat padaku?" tanya namja itu. Semua menggeleng kecuali L yang masih ter tidur.

"masa kalian tak mengingat aku?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"nugu?" tanya kai.

"aigoo, kai bahkan kau tak mengingat aku? Ckck" kata namja itu berdecak, sedangkan kai cengo. Namja ini cantik ini tau namaku? Batin kai.

"baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Annyeong~ nan Lee SungJong imnida^^" kata sungjong.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"MWOOO?!" koor semua orang yang ada dikelas ittu minus L. mereka tak percaya namja itu adalah namja yang dulu sering mereka olok-olok karna kejelekannya.

Merasa telinganya terganggu karna teriakan yang hampir memecahkan gendang telinganya itu. L langsung berdiri dan berteriak.

"YA! BISAKAH KALIAN JANGAN BERTE….riak" L yang awalnya berteriak nyaring langsung memelankan suaranya begitu melihat namja yang amat sangat cantik berdiri disebelahnya.

"annyeong~ L hyung" sapa sungjong sambil tersenyum.

"nugu?" tanya L heran namja itu tau nama nya.

"nan Lee SungJong Imnida^^"

**Cetarr!**

L berasa seperti sambar petir di siang berlubang (read: bolong). Benarkah itu sungjong yang dulu selalu mengikutinya, benarkah itu sungjong yang dulu? Banyak pertanyaan berputar di otak L.

"hyung, kau kenapa?" kata sungjong sambil melambaikan tangannya didapan wajah L. Bukannya menjawab L malah pergi keluar kelas.

.

.

.

Di tempat ini L selalu bisa manenangkan diri. Kebun belakang sekolah yang tak terurus, karana ini sekolah namja jadi jarang ada yang kesini. Mereka lebih memilih bermain bola atau duduk dikantin daripada merawat kebun ini.

"benarkah itu dia?" bicara L pada angin. Merasa sedikit pusing, L putuskan untuk tidur dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang masih di kebun tadi.

L POV

L dream

Aku sekarang berdiri disebuah ruang putih tanpa celah sedikitpun.

"hai, lama tak bertemu denganmu! Kau merindukanku?" kata sebuah suara yang lama tak terdenagr olehku, aku mengenal suara itu tapi siapa. Ku edar pandanganku. Ku temukan sosok didekat jendela sedang berdiri membelakangiku. Hey! Sejak kapan ada jendela di sini? Masa bodo.

Segera kuhampiri orang itu. Kutepuk pundaknya, ia berbalik. Alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat siapa orang itu.

.

.

.

Author POV

L terbangun dari mimpinya. Wajah berkeringat dan nafas ngos-ngosan. L segera mengelap keringat di wajahnya. L berniat pergi, saat ia menoleh kesamping…

"Gyaaa!" teriak L melihat sosok yang barusan ada dimimpinya kini berada di sampingnya.

"yah! Jangan berteriak" kata orang yang ada di sebelah L tadi sambil menutup telinganya.

"Ya! Kau membuatku kaget Lee Sungjong" bentak L. yah, orang yang ada disamping L tadi adalah Sungjong + yang selama ini ada di mimpi L.

TBC


End file.
